The present invention relates to a tool bit holder and to a hand power tool.
For heavy drill hammer and/or chisel hammers, until now, for the sake of stability automatic locks of the kind known for lightweight drill hammers have not been used. In heavy drill hammer and/or chisel hammers, whichever tool bit insert is inserted into the tool bit holders has been locked and unlocked by hand, using a blocking device actuatable from outside the tool bit holder.
In German Patent Disclosure DE 101 05 406 A1, a tool bit holder with automatic locking has been proposed that is especially suitable for drill hammer and/or chisel hammers. The tool bit holder has a blocking bolt, located transversely to the longitudinal axis of a basic body of the tool bit holder, as its locking body, which is movably supported in a guide path, and in which the blocking bolt, for locking a tool bit shaft, can move toward the tool bit shaft and for releasing and removing the tool bit shaft can move away from the tool bit shaft. The guide path extends in the basic body and continues in a slide sleeve that surrounds the basic body. The blocking bolt locks the tool bit shaft by engaging a recess on the tool bit shaft. For the release, the slide sleeve and the basic body are aligned with one another such that the blocking bolt can escape out of the recess outward along the guide path.